And Then There Was You
by cANdiii
Summary: (a kaiba and you story)Trina is hired by Seto as his personal 'servant'. He plans to make her life a living hell and drive her nuts, but Trina isn't gonna back down. She's just the girl to melt through his ice barrior and give him a taste of his medicine.
1. Default Chapter

'And Then There Was You'  
  
Written and Editied by me  
  
Summary- 19 year-old Trina lives a tough life. Being abandoned when she was five and left fending for her own, she's learned all the tricks on the street and even picked up some self defense move. Now that she's old she wants a job but isn't sure where. While walking through town one day she saw a help wanted sign outside of the Kaiba Corps. building. Despite all the rumors she's heard, Trina still decides to take the plunge and apply for the job. Kaiba, however, has other things in store for this teen. He plans to make her life a living hell and drive her completly nuts, but he's finally met his match. She'll take up any challenge and decides to give him a taste of his own medicine.  
  
AN: This is a Kaiba and YOU story! hehehe you are Trina in this story who is absolutely gorgeous, well soon. okay well enjoy! and like it!   
  
(Once again I'm out of cash.) Trina searched her pockets but couldn't find anything, not even a penny or a piece of lent. (I could ask him....but nah. Who knows what he'll want in return?) She didn't want to ask her step-uncle for any money cause who knows what he'll want in return from her? So she took her shoulder bag and headed into town. In town she saw all kinds of people. Bums, hobos, pick pockets; you name it. She saw a sign outside of the new company that just opened. "Help wanted. 18 and olders wanting a job apply here. In need of a secretary. Hmm.." Trina looked at the name and shuddered. "I heard he's fired more than seven sceretaries in half a year...."   
  
"Yeah, I heard he's going for a record." Trina turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair smiling ear to ear. "Can I help you?" She asked with a tint of red. (Jeez he heard me talking to myself.) "You don't look like you're from this part of town. You live in the outskirts right?" (Boy for a blonde he sure is smart...) [me::no offense!] Trina thought. "Uh yeah. I'm just looking for a job."   
  
"I see.." He scratched his chin. "Well trust me, you don't wanna work for 'dis guy. He'll drive you completly nuts 'wid 'dat attitude of his." Trina smirked. "I've heard of mr. bigshot. He was defeated by Yugi Moto in his own tournament. I've also heard a rumor that he's the king of ice. Is that true?"   
  
"Yep. By the way I'm joey Wheeler. Whats yur name?"   
  
"I'm Trina Kwok." [me::I'm just gonna use my own last name since it takes long for me to think of one. haha!] "I 'dink I heard of ya before. Don't you have a rich uncle? What's his name...uh..."   
  
"Jack?"   
  
"Yeah, dat's it. Aren't ya suppose 'ta be living wid him instead of lookinf for a job?" Trina's expression changed a bit. "Hmph...he's a pathetic excuse for an uncle."   
  
"I see. Family trouble huh?"   
  
"Yeah. Hey I need to prepare my resume and get something more appropiate if I wanna impress Kaiba." Joey gave Trina a goffy laugh. "Well why don't ya come wid me and meet wid some of my friends? My sister and Mai can help ya on dis." Trina nodded and followed Joey.   
  
Not long after Trina was in front of a mansion. "Whoa you own this place Joey?" Joey laughed. "Nah, Mai does. Haven't you seen her on t.v.? She's an actress now. We all moved in wid her. It was her idea." Trina couldn't say anything. Never had she seen anything so nice and big! "Well are we goin in or not?" Trina followed Joey like some lifeless zombie.   
  
"Hey everyone. Look who I brought home wid me." All the people Trina saw in the living room stared at her. "Uh hey."   
  
"Who's this Joey?" asked a girl with nice long light brown hair. "Dis? Dis is Trina. She's looking for a job ad guess where she's thinking 'bout applying? At KAIBA'S." Everyone kinda looked shocked for a while. "You sure you wanna do that Trina?" asked the same girl who spoke to Joey. "It can't be that bad can it? I'm sure I can handle anything thrown at me." The girl smiled. "My names Serenity. This is Tea," she pointed the girl siting in betwen another girl and boy, "next to her is Mai, and the guy next to Tea is Yugi. Oh and Tristan is trhe one with the short hair coming down the stairs and Duke is the other one."   
  
Trina looked at everyone and smiled. "Hi, I'm Trina Kwok."   
  
"Kwok? Isn't that dude your uncle?" asked Tristan. "Uh yeah, but I wouldn't say we're related."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Family issues." Tristan shrugged and went back to arguing with Duke. Trina looked over at Yugi who seemed to be sleeping while sitting. "So you're the famous Yugi Moto I've heard all about?" When Yugi opened his eyes Trina knew he was someone else. "Or should I say Yami?" Yami looked at Trina surprised. "How do you know?"   
  
"Who doesn't? Ever since that day you defeated Kaiba and Marik in the tournament everyone knew your double idenity. Although I would like to meet YUGI." Yami smiled at Trina and closed his eyes. Once he opened them it was Yugi. (Wow, he looks kinda puny.) "Hi Yugi."  
  
"Hey Trina. It's nice to meet you."   
  
"Ey Mai, you dink you could help her wid landing dat job at Kaiba's?"   
  
"Don't worry honey. Just leave it all to Mai Valentine." She gave a Joey a wink which made Joey blush. "Come on Trina. With a recomindation from me, even Kaiba will have to emply you." Trina followed Mai upstairs with Serenity and Tea behind her. Trina turned around and thanked Joey.   
  
"So what's the deal Joey?" asked Duke. "How come she wasn't all spastic when she saw Mai?" Joey shrugged. The guys in the living room watched t.v. while Yugi was deep in thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm glad THREE people liked it So this chapter is dedicated to you guys! . Oh and just so you know, in this story you're a little bit shorter then Yugi. Haha, so when you stand next to Kaiba you're about five inches below his shoulders.   
  
'And Then There Was You'  
  
Summary- 19 year-old Trina lives a tough life. Being abandoned when she was five and left fending for her own, she's learned all the tricks on the street and even picked up some self defense move. Now that she's old she wants a job but isn't sure where. While walking through town one day she saw a help wanted sign outside of the Kaiba Corps. building. Despite all the rumors she's heard, Trina still decides to take the plunge and apply for the job. Kaiba, however, has other things in store for this teen. He plans to make her life a living hell and drive her completly nuts, but he's finally met his match. She'll take up any challenge and decides to give him a taste of his own medicine.  
  
All that night Mai rumaged through her closet to find an appropiate outfit for Trina. Serenity and Tea both helped Trina on preparing her resume. "Have you had an past experiences with computers or anything Trina?" Trina kind of chuckled. "Nope."  
  
"This is gonna take longer then I expected..." Tea sighed. "Don't worry guys. Just as long as I have a resume than thats all that matters. "Ah ha!" Mai's sudden outburst scared the girls. "Jeez Mai, would you just take it down a notch?"   
  
"Ehe, sorry girls. I've finally found something for Trina." Trina looked at wat Mai was holding up. "What is it?" she asked. Mai and Tea did an anime fall. "You mean, you've never seen a skirt before?"  
  
"I've heard of them before from the people I live with, but I haven't exactly seen one before. My mom used to wear them all the times and she was so beautiful in them, but then it's been so many years since I've seen seen anyone wear one so I've forgotten about it." Tea was dumbfounded. "Where's your mom now?"   
  
"Oh she's on a vacation. So, how does that outfit work?" Trina decded to change subject. It was no use talking to them about it. "Okay well it's suppose to give you a sophistocated look while bringing out your feminine side." Trina followed Mai into her dressing room. She put on the grey skirt first, which she had a bit of trouble doing, then a white shirt with a medium neck plunge, and then to top it off a matching grey petite vest. Trina looked at herelf in the mirror and made a face. Her hair was rouch and dry. Her eyes were darkened from her lack of sleep, and she was nothing but skin and bones, but the muscles on her legs were beautiful.  
  
"So, how do I look?" Mai looked at her up and down, side to side, front to back before answering. "You have a great figure, but now we just need to clean you up a little. I'll get the bath started." Trina sighed. "Hey Mai, am I a bother to your guys? I mean, we just met and you guys treat me like your family." Mai smiled at Trina. "It doesn't matter how long we've met. You're a nice person and it looks like no one's taken care of you in years."   
  
"Yeah Trina."   
  
"We don't mind."   
  
"Thanks, you guys are saviors." Mai pulled out a bag from under her bed. "What's this Mai?"   
  
"This is the newest and greatest thing to happen to mankind. It's dry rose petals that soften when you put it in water. Also, it gives off a really sweet smell." (A bath? With flowers? What kind of twisted world is this?) "Trina I'm done." Serenity stared at the resume in perfection. "Can I see it?"   
  
"Sure you-"  
  
"Uh, no you can't. Hehe you can see it tomorrow when you apply for the job." Serenity whispered to Tea "Why can't she see it?"   
  
"You think she's gonna forgive us with what we put on there??"   
  
"Oh, maybe you're right." Tea looked at Trina with a big sweatdrop. "Let's just look at it tommorrow."   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey kiddo, your bath is ready. When you're done just leave it and go to bed. Someone will clean if for you." Mai, Tea, and Serenity said god night to Trina and left her room. Trina took off her clothing and stepped into the tub. She felt like she was washing off fourteen years of dirt.   
  
-------------  
  
"Come on Trina! You're gonna be late!" Mai had woken everyone up so that they could all go with Trina. "I still don't see why we have to go."   
  
"Because Shes gonna need support just in case dat Kaiba decides ta' be mean ta' her."   
  
"I'm coming down!" Trina tripped on the schoes she wore and tumbled down the stairs. "Oof!" Joey and Tristan bursted out laughing. "Real graceful."   
  
"Oh hush Tristan. Like you've never tripped and fallen on your face before."  
  
"Well at least I didn't trip over my sho-" Tristan stared at Trina like everyone else. "Is dat you Trina?" Trina saw everyone looking at her weird. "Yeah its me...why are you guys looking at me like that?"   
  
"You look beautiful Trina." Commented Serenity. "Thanks."   
  
"But I'm gonna need to do something about the hair." Trina watched as Mai went behind her and put her hair up in a nessy bun held in by two beautifully designed chopsticks. "Thanks so much for everything guys, but I've gotta hurry before the line is really long. If I run I might make it."   
  
"Who said anything bout running? Mai is gonna take you in her limo, and get you to da front of da line."   
  
"Thanks guys. Well what are we waiting for?" The gang arrived and everyone swarmed arund the limo. Mai's personal bodyguard got out first then everyone else. He escorted Trina to the front of the line and in the building. Trina waited until she was called in for a one on one interview with Seto Kaiba. "Miss. Kwok? Mr. Kaiba is ready for you now." Her friends gave her two thumbs up as an encouragment.   
  
-------------  
  
(I see I've found another victom. Well, judging by the looks of this one, she won't be here longer then two weeks.) "Well good morning Kwok." Trina looked at the man behind the desk. "And You're Kaiba?" (Hmm...) "Tell me why you want to work here."   
  
"Because I need a job and money."   
  
"Let me see your resume." Trina handed him the resume that Tea and Serenity had prepared. "It says here you have a bachelor's degree in computers? (Bachelor degree??? Oh...no....Tea....) "Uh yes....?"   
  
"And You've worked as a secretary before?"   
  
"Uh-huh..."   
  
"Tell me why I should hire you."   
  
"I don't know...I just need the job." Kaiba laid the paper down on his desk and stood up. "You need a better reason than that if you want to work for me. Now why don't you run along and go play with your little friends in the sandbox?" Trina glared at Kaiba. "Sandbox? Well excuse me if the only reason why I want to work here is because I need a job. You're just lucky there are actually people who would put their hatred and fears of you past them and apply for this job. If there was an opening at any other companies then no one would even think about this crummy place. Sometimes you should think about other things too you arogant jerk instead of about yourself only. You're the most rudest, insulent, and have the biggest ego out of anyone I've ever met."   
  
Kaiba chuckled a bit and looked back at her. "What would you know?" Trina glared at him still. (Forget this job, I can't stand this guy!) "I know for a fact that I wouldn't work for you, much less be near you if every single job in the world was gone except for this one." With that Trina snatched her resume off of his desk and crumbled it up throwing it in the trash can. Then she began walking out of his office. "Be here tomorrow at seven. One of my advisors will explain and train you."   
  
Trina stood there for a while. (Did he just hire me? After I insulted him?) A blush of embarrassment crept up her cheeks. She didn't want to turn around but just left. (Looks like I'll have fun with this one.) Kaiba thought.  
  
--------------  
  
"Soooo? How did it go?"   
  
"Oh it was okay Tristan."   
  
"What was all that yelling we heard back there?" Trina looked away embarrassed. "I kind of told him things I shouldn't have."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like...how he's such a jerk...and arogant...and he shouldn't be so conceited."   
  
"Dats da way ta go Trina!"   
  
"But I still got the job!"   
  
"That's just like Kaiba to take on a challenge." Trina looked over at Yugi. "What do you mean Yugi?" Everyone else turned their atention to Yugi now. "Trina is the only person who's had the guts to talk to Kaiba like that in god knows how long. Of course he'll want to hire her and drive her crazy."   
  
"I can handle whatever that little nut thinks of. And you two." Trina pointed over at Tea and Serenity. "I almost got busted back there!"   
  
"Ehe, sorry Trina. It was all Serenity's idea."   
  
"You needed something on your resume to make you look good."   
  
"Well next time make it believeable. I haven't even seen a computer before." Everyone laughed and the limo drove back to Mai's house.END OF CHAPTER TWO. Please review! 


End file.
